


Saiouma Drabble Book

by Aixon



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Coffee Shops, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23358904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aixon/pseuds/Aixon
Summary: A collection of drabbles in process of thirty-day challenge. I am trying to translate the works who I have written from my native language (Russian) into English. There may be many mistakes, sorry....List of all topics in drabble challenge. Those that are already written but not translated are marked *. Those translated marked + :Coffee Shop!AU +Dark!AU *Hugs/Cozy atmosphere*Battle rap!AU *Superheroes/Supervillains!AU *School/Student AU! *The death of one of the OTP *Horror!AU *A party *Harry Potter!AU *Horror!AU. Other (Originally Conceived) Ending *Mafia!AUUnrequited loveSoulmate!AUDisney!AUMythical creatures!AURusreal (Russian reality)Detroit!AUYouTube!AUTravel/Joint restGods!AUCyberpunkSpies!AU
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 40





	Saiouma Drabble Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's start with this! I hope this is readable and understandable.

The sound of a working old coffee machine filled the cafe hall. This thing should have been thrown away but the boss still doesn't want to do it, justifying itself that no new coffee machine will make better coffee than it. But there is no arguing with him; she makes excellent coffee. The only and most important minus is how noisy it works. But Saihara doesn't complain, after all, this is his job, and here pay well. Good enough for an initial accumulate for the forensic course at the university. His parents agreed to pay for training, but only taking into account that it is he who will pay the first payments for to show his determination and responsibility for training in this craft. Shuichi's parents are not involved in this area, the only one from his family is doing this is his uncle, so his parents are skeptical about his hobby. But this doesn't mean that they are against, not at all, he just have to work hard so that they are sure that the money for training will not go to waste. And Saihara agrees with them in this regard.

Work in the cafe is very predictable. All days are like the others, and Shuichi stopped particularly straining after a week, since everything is so alike that the guy is doing his job already machinal. On one side It’s all even cool, and money is paid, and there is no stress. Of course, there are “days of exclusion” when some violent visitor breaks in or when an evil grandmother comes through that is unhappy with everything, but even this happens so rarely that Saihara is not worried. And at such moments, his more social and pleasant in communication colleague and best friend of Kaede Akamatsu helps him. This girl as if have the talent of communication. She easily calms violent visitors, speaks to grandmothers and even copes with young children, which because of the carelessness or inexperience of parents behave disgustingly. And she removes with that even more opportunities for stress at work, and Shuichi is sincerely grateful for it. And he thought that this would continue all the time until he quit after accumulating the required amount, but his hopes were lost when the bell rang above the front door, and Saihara saw a broadly smiling, short man.  
The visitor was about his age, although a person who had never worked with a huge number of people could be mistaken and give the boy several years less due to a pretty baby face. His hair was curly and lay in a mess. Shuichi immediately remembered what Kaede’s hair looked like if she didn't put it when they have dried up after a shower. The visitor's hair color was the same as his eyes and the bottle of grape Panta that the boy had in his hand. More precisely, it is dark purple. Saihara couldn't help associating the stranger with grapes, especially considering soda. And what Shuichi could say for sure is that he clearly attracted him. Saihara likes few people, and if someone attracted him , then he is too absorbed in work to think about a person at a table, but from this guy there was a feeling that everything was not so simple. This gleam in his eyes clearly indicated that from his appearance, calm would die in this second. This feeling especially intensified when their eyes met.  
The boy took the last sip of his soda and threw the bottle into the trash at the entrance, after which he skipping ran to the counter. Shuichi quickly analyzed the boy’s clothes. Checkered purple shirt over a white T-shirt, regular jeans, sneakers... And surprisingly many multi-colored bracelets on his left hand. The boy looked at his badge, reading the name, after which the already wide smile on his face became even wider.  
— Hi Saihara-chan! How long have you been working here? — the stranger began carefreely, practically bouncing on the spot. Shuichi was taken aback with what ease and abandon he said a greeting, and besides so strange ... "Saihara-chan"? Really?

— U-uh... Well, just a few months. Do you want to order something?

— Yep-yep! I would like you to hide me from a guy with a goatee, okay? That's not for long! Just lie that I bought something and ran away! Tha-anks!  
— Oh! Hey, w-wait, w-what...?

But before Shuichi could understand what was happening, a stranger ran around the counter, finding himself on the other side with him, and climbed right under it. Saihara already wanted to say that would he got out, but then the front door opens sharply, and a bigger guy with purple hair, but lighter, runs in, unlike the boy under the tabletop. The guy was obviously furious, and Saihara noticed that his "goatee" was cropped unevenly. Shuichi couldn't have imagined anything else but to agree with the fact that he knows exactly who circumcised her. And this someone is sitting right next to his feet. But this is all that Saihara had time to think before the guy who broke into the room spoke.  
— Hey! You! Yes you! Uh... Shuichi. So it is written on a badge? In general, you have not seen how a little purple gremlin ran through here? I saw that he ran here! — yelled a stranger. Why is everyone today talking to him informally? And even more so... Did he just use his name?

— Yes I saw. He came to buy grape Panta, and then ran away. I don’t know where, sorry.

— Aghr... Damn... Okay sidekick, I'll go look for that little bastard! Thanks for the help!

With this the guy left, and from under the rack there was a laugh of “Nishishi”, after which the boy got out, rising to his feet. A mischievous smile still played on his face, clearly saying that he was pleased with the situation. Then the boy raised his hands, putting them behind his head.

— Oh, how naughty! Saihara-chan lied oh no-no-no!

— W-what? But... didn't you want me to do this? Besides, did you really want that guy to grab you?

— Nishishi... I lied to you! Of course I wanted to be caught! You're so stupid…

— I think it’s a lie…

— Oh! My beloved Saihara-chan caught me!

— W-wait, beloved?

— Oh, but anyway, I'm too bored. Give me your phone!

— What fo…

— Give me your phone, idiot! — он решил не связываться и достал мобильный телефон, передав его мальчику, he decided not to get involved and took out a mobile phone, passing it to the boy that who began to introduce something into his and himself phone. Did he exchange numbers? In any case, he gave it away very soon, and then ran out from behind the counter.

— And now I will go! I have a lot of important leadership things, you know? I have no time to hang out with such an idiot like you. Or it’s a lie? And don't write to me! Or maybe this is also a lie?

And he disappeared, as if he had never been here. Shuichi rubbed his temples, and then picked up the telephone, looking at the open contacts, in which there was a new number, signed by the "Supreme Leader". Saihara would immediately rename him, but he doesn't know his name. But this “Leader", despite what he said, wanted to talk, right? But there was no time to think, because new customers began to come, requiring attention.  


In the evening, when Shuichi was sitting at the table and reading a book on the law, preparing for the entrance exam, he received a message, because of which the mobile phone vibrated. Saihara picked up the phone and unlocked it to see an incoming message from the "Supreme Leader."  


_**8:45pm** hi Saihara-chan! :3 how are you????_

Shuichi first thought before writing. Is it worth it? This is just another visitor to the cafe, albeit strange. Generally, why didn’t he delete this contact?

_**8:47pm** Hello. I'm fine, but I would like to know your name. How can I call you?_

_**8:47pm** my name is Shuichi Saihara!!! you didn`t know?? :00000_

_**8:48pm** Listen, I will communicate with you only on the condition that I recognize your real name. Only the present. And I would like to see some evidence. For example a school or student ID? ___

___**8:51pm** you're so boring just sickening! my name is Kokichi Oma. see our names rhyme! this is a sign that we are ideally suited to each other! **Attached photo.**_ _ _

___**8:52pm** And really rhyme ... But more importantly, why did you text me and gave your number?_ _ _

___**8:52pm** Shuichi are you an idiot? you will go on forensics why are you such a moron? :\\\\\_ _ _

___**8:52pm** How did you find out that I'm going to forensics?_ _ _

___**8:53pm** you know you are very easy to find you from your uncle. enter your last name in google _  
_**8:53pm** oh! yes. tomorrow in 4:00pm at the park ххх _ _ _

___**8:54pm** What? Why?_ _ _

___**8:54pm** stop been such an idiot! i already regretted inviting you on a date _ _ _

___**8:54pm** Date?! Wait, but we barely know each other!_ _ _

___**8:55pm** it will be nice to know you tomorrow, darling ~~~~ _ __

__And from that moment, the whole life of Shuichi Saihara turned upside down._ _


End file.
